


When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fire, Horror, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Sleep Paralysis, Snakes, bug horror, sbdoor, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Attacked by a Night Hag- a creature that causes sleep paralysis and feeds on nightmares- Stiles is the first to wake from her spell and must hurry to wake the rest of the pack before it's too late, but that's easier said than done, and a deeper exploration of his powers may be the only way to save his freindsLittle does he know that the appearance of the Night Hag will bring about the answer to a long pondered question.... and potentially raise other questions in it's wake





	When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by Billie Eilish's "Burry A Freind" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUHC9tYz8ik , for the Sterek Bingo theme "Opening a door"

_Screaming...._

_All he heard was screaming all around him_

_He felt sick to his stomach, he felt the nerves in his body tingle with that unsettling numb feeling that came from limbs falling asleep_

_There was nothing above him but night sky, and he could feel the oddest surge of... **power**... running through him_

_He cracked his jaw, licked his tongue across his teeth, and found with an unsettling sort of satisfaction that his teeth were pointed, razor sharp, like **fangs**_

_Finally, he sat up, climbed to his feet, and started to walk_

_The leaves crunched beneath his bare feet, he could feel the twigs and dirt sifting in between his toes, but he couldn't bring himself to care_

_His head felt oddly heavy, but he couldn't identify why_

_There was a mirror up ahead, a full length mirror in the forest, and yet as strange as that was, it didn't feel strange at all_

_His fingers twitched, and as he stepped closer, the silhouette of himself began coming into veiw_

_He looked the same, from the neck down_

_But his face.... his head.... that's where things started to become unsettling_

_His mouth was indeed full of fangs, and his eyes were ink black, no pupils, no whites, just blackness, and that heaviness on his head...._

_**Antlers** _

_Not horns, antlers_

_Not that horns would have been better, but perhaps they would have been ... lighter_

_The most unsettling part of all though, wasn't the antlers, or his face, it wasn't the fact that he was smiling, or the mirror in the woods, it was how wonderfully **settled** he felt_

_Part of him felt **good**_

_And the other part of him, the unsettled part, was terrified by that_

_He felt as though he was trapped underwater, as if this.... good part of him was on the surface, manipulating his body, controlling his actions, and the other part, the unsettled part, the worried and confused part, was burried far down beneath that_

_It was only after he spent a long moment staring at himself that he realized what was in the background of his reflection_

_Bodies_

_Bodies everywhere_

_Dead bodies, covered in blood_

_He was covered in blood_

_His hands were dripping with it, his shirt was soaking in it, it was pouring off of him like water out of a faucet, and his reflection started to laugh with the realization_

_No, not just his reflection, he realized_

_**He** was laughing_

_The unsettled part of him grew more upset, it grew more terrified, it grew more **powerfull** , if only for a moment_

_Controlling his own limbs felt strangely like lifting heavy packages, weighed down with cement, but he managed it anyway_

_He forced his hand up, lightening quick, and smashed it into the mirror_

_He didn't feel any pain_

_He drew back broken glass but he didn't feel any pain_

_He could still see shards of his smile in the mirror, but as he brought his hand back, he began noticing that something was off_

_There was something wrong with his hand, and it had nothing to do with the shards of glass sticking out of it_

_He forced his fingers to spread apart, and counted_

_1... 2... 3... 4.... 5.... **6**_

_Six fingers_

_Six fingers means dreaming_

_This was all a dream_

_This was all a dream_

_He wanted to wake himself up, he wanted to scream until someone else woke him up, but he couldn't scream, there was no voice_

_His reflection, shattered and splintered as it may have been, seemed all the more amused by this, laughing and waving to him_

_But now that he realized he was awake, he had a little more control over the form that he took_

_He forced his hand out again, grabbed a shard of glass, and yanked it off of the mirror_

_He panted desperately, beginning to lose the grip he had on this body- this... illusion of a body- as he brought the glass up, his hand tightened around the shard, blood seeping out of his skin, as he jammed it into the side of his neck and began to slice sideways, dragging a jagged line across his throat_

_If you die in a dream, you die in real life_

_Whatever was controlling him must have some sort of survival instinct, right?_

_If he was possessed again, whatever it was wouldn't want it's host to die, would it?_

_There was just one problem with that theory_

_As he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the new wound, nothing stepped in to save him_

_Nothing tried to stop him_

_He was just.... bleeding out...._

_And he was coming to the startling realization that his theory was wrong_

_He wasn't possessed, whatever this was... he wasn't possessed_

_Fear was beginning to overtake him, terror that he had just made the worst mistake possible was flooding through him, and that reflection..._

_The reflection from he mirror stepped forward, holding a katana, casually hooked with both arms behind his neck, stepping over his body, before moving one hand up, silently motioning his bloody index finger to his mouth and mimicking a "shush"ing sound_

_**No**..._

_He wasn't going to let that **thing** out_

_He was fading, he knew, but he had to work quickly_

_Find an anchor_

_Find an anchor_

_Derek..._

_Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek-_

_"Der-..Dere-..... **DEREK!** "_

_**"Stiles?"** _

 

Gasping loudly, Stiles fell back into the waking world

He panted, his eyes blurry, trying to focus

Derek hadn't called out to him, he knew

He had dreamed it, he had forced himself to dream it, and that was enough to wake him

Huh...

He was under an open sky....

Suddenly his memories began returning, little by little, fractures at a time

He and the pack had been out searching for some sort of .... murderer ... creature... thing... earlier

They hadn't identified it yet, it was just....

They hadn't gone home yet either

He tried to sit up, or atleast tried to move, but it was no use, he was completely paralyzed

Glancing down, he realized that something was off

There was some.... _thing_.... sitting on his chest

Some black blob, a shapeless thing he couldn't make out, but it was moving....

He needed to get it off

He needed to get it _off!!_

Swallowing tightly, he attempted forcing his fingers to move, but with little success

_Move.... move..... MOVE!!!!_

Useless...

Ok, time for Plan B

He inhaled deeply, as calmly as he could, and closed his eyes, imagined whatever was on his chest being moved off of himself, imagined it being pulled away, imagined it landing on the forest floor

_Move_

Suddenly all motion returned and he hurried to sit up, panting desperately as he stared down at the ground, at the thing that had just been sitting on him

It was a snake....

Not a real snake, a black, shadowy, _form_ of a snake...

He snatched the thing up in his hand, his eyes hard and focused, the thought of it burning flashed through his head, and the next thing he knew, it was on fire

Damn....

Telekinesis was hard to master, but it was _so_ fucking worth it

The immediate danger was gone, for now, now it was time to gather intel

It certainly didn't take long

All it took was one quick, visual sweep of the forest to realize that everyone else was suffering the same fate that he had just been

They were laid out unconscious, with shadowy black snakes sitting on their chests, the reptiles latching their fangs into his freinds' necks, drinking... something....

He instinctively placed his hand on his neck, but he didn't feel anything unusual....

Whatever they were consuming, it wasn't physical

He did another visual sweep, and only then noticed the _other_ thing that was off about this picture

There was a little old woman sitting in the center of the circle of bodies

Not an ordinary old woman, ofcourse

She looked like she was well over a hundred years old, with long grey hair, dressed all in black, and smirking...

He didn't know what she was yet, but he knew that whatever she may be, she sure as hell wasn't freindly

Eyes narrowed, he wasted no time in marching forward and reaching out towards her, but his hand went right through, she disappeared...

Shit

She wasn't corporal then, whatever she was

He always hated those the most

Deciding that killing the source first wouldn't work, he immediately rushed over to Derek, his worry for the werewolf was damn near overwelming and he didn't waste any extra time in calling out to him, dropping down to the forest floor and hurrying to wrap his hands around the snake that was currently latched onto his boyfreind's neck, starting to tug on it ruthlessly

But it didn't budge

Shit...

He pulled and pulled, tugged and tugged, but it was no use, the thing was pretty stuck on there

How then, had he been able to remove his own with only minimal difficulty?

Maybe ... maybe they couldn't be removed if their victim was still sleeping...

Figuring that must be it, he set about trying to wake Derek

The only thing to figure out now was simply ... _how_

 

_Bare feet walked across the hardwood floor_

_A random human who he had never seen before_

_He waited impatiently, his eyes narrowed, his fingers twitching as his claws tapped silently against his chest_

_He waited as the mattress suddenly shifted, new weight added on top of it_

_A sickening smirk spread across his face as he slowly slid out from beneath the bed, moving stealthily, carefully up to his nees, peering upwards and seeing that the random human girl was already asleep_

_**Perfect** _

_He moved closer, his nee pressing down onto the mattress as he crawled closer, like a predator stalking it's prey, he moved both legs so that he was now straddling her, though he made a significant effort not to actually touch her- not yet, anyway_

_Finally, he swept his claws down, towards her throat, only for the girl to sit up straight and wrap one hand around Derek's, holding it in mid-air, the other hand shooting out and clasping around his neck_

_It was an iron-clad grip_

_She laughed maniacally, her head jerking up, giving him a chill as he finally saw her face_

_**Kate**..._

_The next thing he knew, the bed beneath him turned to fire, hot and burning his skin_

_It wasn't normal fire though_

_It was an inky black, and it smelled of Wolfsbane_

_Purple flower petals bloomed from each flame and started to slowly wind their way up his body, taking place of her hands and strapping him to the mattress_

_His heart was racing faster and faster, his breathing uneven and anxious as he watched the blonde in front of him_

_Without seeing it, she had somehow managed to get from beneath him, to the foot of the bed, crawling forward now, her eyes pupilless and entirely black, like marbles, a sickening grin on her face as she crawled up the bed, the vines of Wolfsbane tightening their hold on him more and more, thorns digging into his skin as the fire burned his back_

_He wanted to scream, but he couldn't_

_He wanted to shout, but he was silent_

_He wanted to do something, **anything** , to release himself from this hell_

_But nothing happened_

_He was frozen, entirely paralyzed_

_She was straddling him now, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a box of matches_

_"N-!!"_

_He tried so hard to speak, but it was no use_

_He could feel an odd choking sensation, something stuck in is throat_

_He coughed, choked, and the next thing he knew, there were purple petals flying out of his mouth_

_**Wolfsbane**...._

_Kate laughed again, striking the match against the side of the box as a purple flame ate through the top of the match_

_She leaned closer, hovering it over Derek's chest, but before she could drop it-_

_**"DEREK!!!"** _

_**Stiles....** _

 

Gasping loudly, his eyes fluttered open, his heart racing

He couldn't move....

He couldn't move and he couldn't _speak_

Out of the corner of his eye he could see movement, and then the paralysis was gone

"Derek!? Derek speak to me! Are you ok!?"

He panted quietly, his stomach churning, but he finally gave a slow, quiet nod of approval, shakily taking Stiles' hand as he reached down and gently helped him to sit up

"What.... what happened?"

"I don't know... something ... something attacked us, look around, recognize anything?"

Derek was quiet for a moment, one hand curled around Stiles' arm, his heart beating a little bit faster than normal, scanning the aera

Their freinds, their packmates, all laid out unconscious, weird... black shadowy snakes latched onto their necks... some little old lady in the center of it all...

"She's not corporal," Stiles noted, answering the question that Derek had yet to ask

"I already tried attacking her, tried with my magic too but ... nothing worked, she just keeps disappearing, the snakes are shadows but they're more solid than she is, she hasn't done anything though, hasn't moved, hasn't attacked, just... nothing..."

Derek's eyes narrowed, he stumbled to his feet- much to Stiles' warning not to- and stepped closer, looking down at the old woman, but doing nothing more

His eyes flicked up then, taking note of the others around him, before his vision caught on something and he stepped forward, ignoring Stiles' call for him and taking another step, then another, then another, until he was standing in front of Lydia, who looked... _different_

Stiles hadn't noticed it at first, but she was the only one not laying down

Rather, she was sitting up straight, her eyes completely white and pupilless, with a set of massive, black wings spread out behind her...

"What the fuck....?" Stiles wispered, his heart racing harder and faster the more he stared at her image

She was completely unlike the others...

But why?

"It's a Night Hag," Derek said suddenly, his voice quiet and low, pulling Stiles' attention away from his freind for a moment, a concerned, pinched look on his face

"A Night Hag?"

"They're.... nightmare creatures, they live in a different realm, like... on a spiritual plane that we can't access, they cause nightmares, feed on them, and suck the souls of people, once you die in the dream-"

"You die for real," Stiles concluded quietly

"Exactly, and she finishes feeding,"

"Ok, so what does that have to do with Lydia?"

"Lydia opened the door, she's _keeping_ the door open as long as she's in that trance, the only way to kill the hag and wake everyone up is-"

"To wake Lydia up,"

"Exactly,"

Stiles swallowed, giving a shakey nod and stepping forward

"Alright... you start waking up the others, no need for them to suffer any more than necessary, I'll get to work on Lydia,"

With a quick, affirmative nod in eachother's directions, they split off, Stiles running towards Lydia, and Derek running towards Kira- she was the closest, after all

 

_She was drowning_

_She was at the bottom of a pool or- ... no... she was still in bed, she had fallen asleep here right?_

_She was drowning though, of that much she was sure_

_There was thick, black liquid **everywhere** , and no matter how much she struggled and fought, she didn't actually get nearer to the surface, she was only treading water_

_Though... this wasn't actually water, was it?_

_It was so thick, and it smelled strange, and when she opened her mouth, it wasn't water that she tasted_

_This was.... this was.... **gasoline**...._

_Panic flooded through her, and she hurriedly swam to the surface, forcing, forcing...._

_She gasped a breath as she finally bobbed up out of the pool of gasoline, panting and brushing her long black hair out of her face, she reached up, towards something solid that was in front of her, though in the dark, she couldn't make out exactly what it was_

_She reached... she reached.... finally grabbing onto it- a .. torch...?_

_She pulled herself up and rolled onto her back, panting and gasping for breath, the gasoline dripping down off of her body and onto the bed below her_

_..._

_Wait.... the bed...?_

_It was with startling realization that it hit her_

_She wasn't on the floor, or on a peice of furniture, she wasn't on the ground at all, she was on the **ceiling**_

_And as she stared down that the bed beneath her, she began recognizing the figure within it_

_It was her, but .. but it wasn't her_

_It was the fox version of her, she could tell, even though it was identical to her appearance now..._

_She watched as the other her sat up slowly, staring up at Kira and smirking, waving tauntingly at her before reaching back behind her and pulling a zipper down the back of her skin, tufts of red-orange fur starting to poke out from the crease that she had just formed_

_The other her started to peel the skin off it's self in sickening clumps, dropping them down into the sea of gasoline beneath the bed, and each little clump that hit created a flame, as if she were dropping matches into the gas beneath her_

_The flames weren't spreading outwards though, they were spreading **upwards** , towards the ceiling_

_Kira wanted to scream, she wanted to scream and she wanted to move, but there was nothing she could do, she was completely frozen in place, watching in horror as the fox began tearing off peices of it's own face- or rather, the fleshy human facade that it was wearing as a face currently_

_Underneath were patches of fur, and the mouth forming into a muzzle_

_The fear was flowing like a drug through her veins, pulling tears out of her eyes, though, as she watched the little drops of liquid drip down towards the flames, she came to realize in terror that it wasn't salt water coming from her eyes- it was just more gasoline_

_The flames were coming up higher and higher towards her, and she was feeling less and less confident that she was getting out of this alive_

_Atleast, until-_

_**"SCOTT!!!!!** _

_Scott...?_

_Scott!!_

 

Kira gasped upon waking

Her head was spinning, there was so much that just... wasn't connecting in her mind

She felt disoriented, she felt completely lost and out of her mind, it was as if the world was upside down or something

She was watching out of the corner of her eye as something was pulled away from her, but she couldn't make it the details of what it was or what was happening, her head was still spinning too much...

Suddenly, there was a hand on her arm, causing her to startle as she turned to see who it was, relaxing immediately when she caught a glimpse of Derek's face

"D-Derek...? What...?"

"It's a long story, are you ok?"

Kira gave a slow nod, her gaze downcast as she swallowed and tried to adjust herself to.... all of this... whatever it was

Her head was still spinning

"Derek!!! Derek she isn't waking up!!"

A quick exchange of glances promised Derek that Kira would be alright on her own, prompting him to get up and run over to Stiles

"What do I do!? I've tried everything I can think of and I can't wake her up!" Stiles shouted in a panic

"I don't know... I'm not sure yet..." Derek said quietly, shifting on his feet and rubbing the back of his neck

"Can you try to go in? With your telekinesis? Like... like a dream walk or something? Lydia can do that, didn't Deaton say that your powers were like a mirror of her's?"

"But I'm not a banshee,"

In all honesty, they still didn't know _what_ the hell Stiles was, they knew what the majority of his powers were, but that was really as far as it went

"It doesn't matter, it's still worth a try," Kira insisted, taking a few steps closer to the two of them

"Just... try using your telekinesis like you would in any other way,"

Swallowing tightly, he nodded slowly, sitting in front of Lydia and reaching out to very gently grasp her hands in his, giving them a slight squeeze before closing his eyes and trying his hardest to sink into whatever Lydia was dreaming

Breathe....

Breathe.......

Breathe..........

 

_When Stiles opened his eyes, he was at a long dinner table, dressed in a suit, staring across the table and finding with a breif sensation of delight that Lydia was across from him_

_Good..._

_He was in_

_"Lydia?"_

_She was dressed just as nicely as he was, in a formal dress, with her hair up and a nice layer of make up on her face_

_She looked up slowly, tilting her head, narrowing her eyes with concern_

_"Stiles....? What... what are you doing here?"_

_"You're dreaming Lydia," he said quickly, knowing better than to waste time_

_"You're dreaming and you have to wake up, if you don't, we could all die!"_

_"W-What!?"_

_Stiles opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, he began to cough_

_He coughed harder and harder, his hands gripping the table tightly, gasping and panting for breath amidst the coughing fit_

_"S-Stiles!?" Lydia shouted worriedly, starting to rise out of her chair, but just as she did, he finally gagged, a roach falling out of his mouth_

_For a moment, a breif moment, the two of them locked eyes, before the gagging began anew_

_He coughed and sputtered, and more and more bugs began falling out of his mouth_

_"STILES!!" Lydia screamed, beginning to panic now_

_She knew that she needed to wake up, she **had** to wake up, but she ... she didn't know how.._

_She had always been the worst about waking up during nightmares_

_She watched in helpless shock as suddenly two waiters appeared before them, one beside her, the other next to Stiles_

_The one next to Stiles was female, with a tuxedo dress and a feminine silhouette, but no face to go with it_

_The one next to Lydia, however, was male, with a regular tuxedo and a male silhouette, but once again, no face_

_Simultaneously, the waiters took the domed lids off of the platters in their hands and placed them in front of the two "dinner guests"_

_Their dishes were identical, some sort of unidentifiable meat, a few random vegetables off to the side, and blood in little gravy boats_

_"Don't cut into it," Stiles warned quietly, watching in tired dissatisfaction as the bugs that had crawled out of his mouth began crawling onto his plate instead_

_Lydia nodded slowly, taking a heavy breath_

_She already knew not to cut into it, but she had a bad feeling that this wasn't all there was to it_

_"How do I wake up?" she wispered_

_Stiles opened his mouth, preparing to speak again, but once more he was interrupted by coughing and gagging, this time though, the reveal for what was in his throat had a much shorter wait time with it_

_It was a snake_

_A long, black and green snake, slithering out of his mouth and flopping down on the table_

_It slithered across his plate, nocked over the gravy boat and pulled a trail of blood along the table with it as it began making it's way towards Lydia_

_Shaking her head quickly, she pushed herself to her feet, her hands shaking the entire time as she watched the waiters return, taking domes off of two new platters and setting them down on the table, right next to the first ones_

_But these had something considerably more obvious than the unidentifiable meat and the vegetables_

_Lydia's plate had a set of human lungs, and Stiles' had an artistically formed circle of human tongues_

_It was obvious, given the snake that kept slithering down the table, that Stiles wouldn't be able to tell her how to wake up, it was something she would have to figure out for herself_

_Stiles began to stand up, but suddenly the waitress behind him wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his face, keeping him still and quiet, and ensuring that Lydia was entirely left to her own devices_

_She frowned tensely, gritting her teeth as she climbed up onto the dinner table_

_She wasn't going to risk Stiles getting stuck here, when she woke up- whenever that was- she wanted to make sure he would be waking up with her_

_So she attempted to fight off the faceless creature, she tried at first to physically attack it, but that didn't go very far, it was as though she was wading through some sort of thick, sticky water, like molasses or honey or something_

_She couldn't move- atleast... not the way she wanted to_

_She was frozen there in the center of the table, her limbs seemingly held down, as though trying to keep her in place, trying to prevent her from fighting back_

_It wouldn't work though, she was determined not to let it work_

_She inhaled deeply, and then, without another second of hesitation or consideration, she let out the loudest banshee scream she could muster_

_It worked... it worked...._

_The waitress shuddered and moved backwards, gripping her head desperately as the scream blew her away and left Stiles free of her influences_

_Though.... the word "free" was going to be a bit of a problem to apply to Stiles_

_The moment the scream had ended, he had changed forms_

_He was still the same from the neck own, but his face... his **head**...._

_He was now sporting a large set of antlers, and his eyes were glowing white_

_"Stiles..." she breathed, feeling the ground shaking beneath her_

_"STILES!!!"_

 

Lydia gasped loudly, jerking forward upon waking, her heart racing in her chest, falling forward into the ground

"Lydia!" Stiles shouted worriedly, stepping closer and gently helping her up

The wings were gone now, and her eyes were back to normal, and evidently, whatever door had been opened was closed now, as made obvious by the fact that when Derek swiped his claws down against the old hag's throat, she simply crumbled into dust, rather than disappearing

The snakes vanished, and slowly everyone began to wake

"Scott!" Kira shouted worriedly, rushing towards her boyfreind

"Kira..? What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah... yeah I-" Scott paused suddenly, his eyes landing on Stiles, and his face turning as pale as a ghost

"Stiles.... what the fuck happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Horns..." Scott said slowly, a lok of fright on his face

"You... you have horns..."

"Not horns," Lydia corrected quickly

" _Antlers_ ,"

 

~+~

 

The antlers went away not long after they appeared, much like Lydia's wings

Deaton had called it an "ascension"

He said they had both evolved, in a way

That opening that door the Night Hag came through had caused Stiles and Lydia's powers to amplify, and now that they had, now that the antlers had showed themselves, he was sure of what Stiles was

A White Stag

The opposite of a Morrigan, the White Stag are said to be descendants from the Horned God, Cernunnos

Bringers of life, masters of magic, highly intuitive... but hard to identify without the antlers because their powers could be lumped in with so many other things, even banshees themselves

He supposed he should be thankfull, to finally have an explanation for what he was

Sure it came at a cost but what was a little extra trauma to go with a bunch of people who had already lived through much worse?

And atleast they all came out on the other side of it relatively undamaged

As prices go, this one wasn't too hard to pay, he supposed

"Are you ok? Was the .. the Stag thing... too much for you?"

Stiles glanced up, shaking his head slowly and smiling tiredly at Derek as the werewolf crawled into bed with him

"Nah, trust me, it's pretty hard to top being possessed by an evil fox spirit, I think I can get used to being a deer,"

"I'm glad it isn't bothering you too much, you just seem sort of.. distant," Derek mused slowly, shifting closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfreind and holding onto him tightly

"No no Big Guy, not distant just... tired," Stiles shrugged back, snuggling into Derek's embrace

"I have been wondering though... that Night Hag lives on a different plane right?"

"Right,"

"In a realm that's... ruled by sleep, where dreams are real? And that's how she feeds on you?"

"'Right,"

"So it just kind of makes me wonder ... if dreams are real- even if ... even if they're only real to some realities, to certain planes of existence- it makes me wonder... when we all fall asleep, where do we go?"


End file.
